


Clipped Wings

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lotor is an asshole, Pidge is an angel, angel au, but thats par for the course in my writting, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: oh my dear, please dont fret over your clipped wings. for how else am i to keep you from flying away from me? youre such a pretty creature, my dear, i simply couldnt bare to see you go.





	Clipped Wings

              Lotor smiled at the literal angel caught in his trap. She seemed to have given up fighting hours ago, unable to pry the enchanted bear trap off her own leg. She was enchanting. Short messy brown hair and pale skin. He was surprised she wasn’t wearing a dress, instead, she was wearing a white tunic and pants with a golden rope belt. A diamond-shaped hole in the back of the tunic showed off pristine white wings.  He gently opened the trap and picked up her exhausted body, taking her home.

               He had been obsessed with angels since his youth when he almost died in a terrorist attack. He was the only survivor. He could still remember the angel clearly. The angel looked to have been the same age as him at the time, with long light brown hair and golden eyes. Her warm hand had taken his to led him safely through the fires of the building. Her wings the brightest white he had ever seen matching her sundress. She had led him to the door and disappeared. The authorities had found an untouched feather in the spot she had disappeared. He had kept it to this day. He used that feather as a quill to write the inscription to capture angels on the bear trap in lamb’s blood.

               He entered his large home and immediately made his way to the basement. Everything was set up for his new pet. He opened the door to the large ornate birdcage. He set her down gently on the bed in there before leaving the cage and locking it.

               Lotor returned hours later with food to find the angel up and looking around worried.

               “Hello, my angel. Welcome to your new home.”

               “Please, you have to let me go!” Her voice was like the sweetest lullaby to him.

               “Why would I do that, after all I did to get you? That seems pretty counterproductive.” Lotor opened the food slot in the cage and slid the food through it.

               “My loved ones are waiting for me, they’ll be worried sick.” She knew humans could have a good side, and she hoped to appeal to his.

               “What is your name?”

               “Pidge…”

               “Beuatiful.” Lotor smiled. He suddenly jumped up. “Oh! I have a few things for you, wait right there!” Pidge watched him run up the stairs only to return with a bunch of bags. One was much larger than the others, but he quickly set that one in the creepy closet in the basement. He pulled something out of one of the bags.

               It was a dress. Pidge cocked her head at it.

               “A dress?”

               “It’s lovely right?”

               “It’s very cute.” Pidge said honestly. The dress looked like something a fairy would wear. Very nature inspired. “It reminds me of children’s dreams.” Lotor nodded.

               “I have more for you.” Lotor began showing her more and more dress’s. Pidge smiled and complemented them, but showed no interested in wearing them. She did express more interest in the plainer stuff, Lotor made a note of it. She started to stretch her wings and yawned.

               “May we go outside for a walk?” Pidge asked. Lotor nodded and walked over to the creepy closet, taking out a simple bracelet. He first opened the cage, then placed the bracelet on Pidge’s wrist.

               As soon as they were outside in Lotor’s garden Pidge noticed she couldn’t teleport. Lotor smirked noticing her confusion. He stared at the sky light, frowned upon noticing an open window. Pidge seemed to notice the same window. She took advantage of Lotor’s distraction and ran away from him before starting to flap her wings.

               Lotor grabbed her ankle before she got too high off the ground.

               “I really hoped you wouldn’t do that. I guess we have to do things the hard way.” He dragged her down and grabbed her arm, forcing her to follow him back inside. He calmly opened the creepy closet and pulled hedge clippers from the bag he placed in there earlier.

Pidge realized what was going to happen. Lotor saw her begin to panic and quickly zip tied her arms and legs together before setting her face down on the floor.

“NO! PLEASE DON’T! PLEASE!” She begged for him not to do it, but he sat on top of her and brought the hedge clipper to the base of one of her wings. She screamed as pain shot through her back. Lotor placed the severed wing on the ground beside him: he’d use the feathers to make her a pair of flightless replacement wings later. He clipped the other wing off and began bandaging her up.

“Oh, my dear, please don’t fret over your clipped wings. for how else am i to keep you from flying away from me? you’re such a pretty creature, my dear, I simply couldn’t bare to see you go.” Lotor mumbled into her ear, mockingly kissing her back.

               It took months for the pain to finally stop. Lotor used her as a doll to play house. He even finished the replacement wings. But Pidge was never returning to heaven, she was too tainted now. And for reasons she didn’t, nor would ever understand, she was in her personal hell.


End file.
